Don't You
by Allie02
Summary: They have missed each other, even if neither one will admit to it. John and Teyla, a sequel to a previous story called Red.


_A/N: Written for the "5 True Loves" LiveJournal community using the prompt "80s music" - specifically, the song Don't You (Forget About Me) by Simple Minds. This could be seen as a sequel to a previous story, Red, but works on its own. Set five or so years into the future._

x x x

**Don't You**

She watches from the tree line as the wormhole disengages behind them. It doesn't surprise her to see Rodney lead the way, a rare carefree smile lighting his face as they are soon surrounded by the settlement's more youthful inhabitants. Ronon sees her first, and lopes past Jinto, Wex and some of the younger children to wrap his arms around her. He has barely let go when she finds herself in Rodney's hold, laughing as he places a reverent kiss on her cheek.

Her eyes fall on John, close by but not within easy reach. He steps closer as the others move away, taking in her appearance before slowly pulling her into his arms.

"You look well."

"As do you." She pulls away. "You all do," she says as her gaze sweeps across all three of them.

"Yeah, McKay's put on weight."

Rodney glares at Ronon as the other man starts to walk away. "I have _not_," he retorts as he follows.

Teyla watches them retreat and listens as their voices fade before turning to John. "It is good to see you," she says with feeling.

"You too," he whispers hoarsely.

x x x

They eventually relinquish the idea of having a quiet dinner together and settle outside her hut, surrounded by the curious, both young and old, keen to hear the latest on the concluding fight against the Wraith. Teyla watches with amusement as John re-enacts a recent encounter, interrupted frequently by Rodney's dissenting commentary.

"He didn't want to come, you know," Ronon says quietly as he turns to her.

Teyla tries to quell the pang of disappointment, but doesn't quite keep her expression neutral under her companion's attentive gaze. "Oh?"

"He's scared."

Her look is one of amused scepticism. "Of me?"

Ronon doesn't smile back. "Yeah, of you. He's missed you."

Her eyes fall to the floor. "Then why did he not wish to come?"

"Because he'll miss you even more when he leaves."

John looks across at that moment and catches her eye. He smiles at her, and she can't help but return it.

"He was not the only one to be hurt," she replies quietly.

x x x

The moon has travelled from one side of the night sky to the other by the time they finally retire. John follows her into the hut silently as the others depart in the other direction. Teyla pushes the blanket from her shoulders, folding it in half and placing it on the bed before turning to him.

He takes one step, and then another, until he is close enough to feel her unsteady breath against his jaw. He opens his mouth to speak, only to be halted by the gentle press of her forefinger on his lips. He gives her a faint nod, and she leans forward to replace her finger with her own mouth.

They move slowly, savouring every caress and every inch of newly exposed skin as if it is their first experience. She pauses when her fingers find a new scar on his hip, and smiles when his eyes glaze over at her delicate touch. She laughs as he grinds his hips into hers in quiet desperation, and gasps as his lips move lower and lower.

He makes her cry out twice before finally covering her body with his. It doesn't take long for them to fall into an easy rhythm, the familiarity of it only serving to enhance the pleasure. Her grip on his shoulder blades is painful as she arches into him again with a gasp. He pauses, kissing her throat as he waits for her to descend from her high.

"I have missed this," she murmurs into his hair. He smiles against her neck, knowing that this is as close as he will get to an admission of her feelings. She has missed _him_.

"Me too."

Her fingers weave into his hair, and he takes the hint and lifts his head to capture her lips. The kiss is slow and sensual, almost defiant in the face of their rapid pulses and ragged breaths. When it finally ends, he starts moving within her once more.

Her grip on his shoulders is tight when he finally stills, the corner of his mouth brushing hers as he releases a soundless cry. Teyla sighs as a final ripple of pleasure courses through her body.

She shivers as he withdraws from her, the cool evening breeze creeping between them for the first time since they lay down. He shifts until only one leg is draped across her, settling with his cheek against her shoulder. A hand traces hazy patterns against her breast.

She knows that saying farewell will hurt just as much this time, if not more. But at this moment, with his breath hot against her neck and his limbs entwined with hers, Teyla doesn't care.


End file.
